Timelines - Panama 2016
The conflict in Panama, in the year 2016 between the Panamanian Public Forces (PPF), The Republic of Boliveria and it's Central Pact allies, is documented as follows. Timeline * June 2nd AM: A Panamanian Public Forces patrol boat is discovered off the coast of Boliveria in the early hours of the day. In response the Boliverian Maritime Guard forced the boat to dock at a nearby port for questioning and inspection of it's cargo. After questioning the crew and handing them over to the Internal Affairs Brigade, it is discovered that the patrol boat was ordered to ferry cargo to an unidentified beach on the Boliverian coastline. Upon inspection of the cargo it is revealed that it is an armament shipment which possibly was to be delivered to anti-government rebel groups in Boliveria, who have been increasing their attacks and there are reports that they have destroyed an Boliverian army BTR-80. Shorty after a TRAF Special Purpose MiG-25 took off from Joint Base Sugarcane in Boliveria to take video imaging of the area where radar contact was made with the PPF patrol boat. The plane was forced to return to base once it was picked up by Panamanian radar, but was able to capture images that showed two PPF ships heading towards Boliveria. * June 2nd PM': In an afternoon press conference,' Panamanian President Jaun Carlos Varela denounced the allegations made by the Boliverian government, stating that the Boliverian government is trying to use a PPF patrol navigational error as a justification to incite conflict and increase the already high tensions between the two countries. He went on to slam Boliverian President Jaun Boliver as a warmonger and a coward for attempting to provoke a military response and demanded that the PPF patrol crew be released immediately. Hours after the press conference, the IAB convoy transporting the PPF sailors was attacked en-route to an undisclosed location. It was initially believed to have been perpetrated by rebel militants but was soon after confirmed to be PPF Special Forces. The convoy suffered heavy causalities including 3 of the four captured PPF sailors. It is currently unknown if the attack was an attempt to rescue the captured sailors or inflict heavy damage on Boliverian forces. Before reinforcements could arrive the attackers fled and were believed to have made it across the border back into Panama. *June 3rd: Boliverian President Jaun Boilver officially declares war on Panama and requests it's Central Pact allies to support their invasion on the country in addition to proposing harsh sanctions on the transcontinental country. *June 4th AM: In what has been dubbed as 'Operation Sweeping Condor', TPA and Boliveria have begun their initial assault on Panama while they prepare a larger military force to support the invasion. Several dozen TPA airborne assault teams from Joint Base Sugarcane have landed close to the Panama Canal in an attempt to make their way to the Canal and secure it while the bulk of the PPF is focused on dealing with the Boliverian-Tchvonian pushes on the eastern border. Meanwhile the Boliverian military has begun it's invasion at the Panamanian border with it's Armored Regiment supported by additional Tchvonian infantry regiments from Joint Base Sugarcane. *June 4th PM: In addition to TPA, the '1st Karaqian Expeditionary Force', which is made up of volunteers and trained by Boliverian veterans, has crosses the border into Panama in support of the Boliverian Armored Regiment. Initial PPF resistance across the border has been minimal but has been steadily increasing as they continue to push into Panama. The Dominion of New Hansa organizes an assault force of two NDH Battleships and an LHD-2 Amphibious assault ship and sails out of Durban. *June 5th AM: After a day of winning small victories in their early hours of the invasion. The Boliverian, TPA and Karaqian invasion from the east has slowed to a crawl as PPF forces push back against the invading forces. In addition to PPF forces, the terrain has made the going tough for the tanks, forcing them to take longer routes to avoid getting stuck. To make matters worse, a tropical depression has snuck up which has temporarily grounded TPA and Boliverian air assets in addition to a TPA submarine stationed at Joint Base Sugarcane. *June 5th PM: After the better part of the day, Central Pact forces continue to witness heavy resistance from the PPF, which has slowed progress even further and has been allowing the PPF to continue to prepare defenses. The TPA submarine previously grounded at Joint Base Sugarcane manages to make it out of port successfully with a mission to track down the two Panamanian destroyers that were previous seen making their way towards Boliveria. *June 6th AM: In the early morning hours there were confirmed reports that the TPA sub hit and sunk one of the Panamanian destroyers. Hours later, the other destroyer is tracked down and also sunk. Nearing noon, the Firebrand Confederate militia, a Central Pact ally, makes a push into Panama City via the Panama Canal, catching the PPF troops inside the city off guard. The goal is to help Central Pact allies secure the Canal and Panama City to isolate and drive a wedge between the bulk of the Panamanian Forces. *June 9th: TPA forces near Panama Canal begin moving towards Panama City. With the Panamanian Destroyers taken out, supplies have been able to reach the Central Pact forces inland. The Boliverian tank column further east continues to make it's way towards Panama City, and after 3 days have forced the PPF to retreat further towards Panama City. *June 13th: Karaqi forces continue pushing towards Panama along side Tchvonian and Boliverian forces. With air superiority, they are able to benefit from Tchvonian air recon to effectively push back resistance. *June 15th: Firebrand Confederacy continues to fight in the streets of Panama City while taking very heavy losses. TPA forces enter Panama City to support it's Firebrand allies and encounter heavy resistance. *June 16th: TPA forces inspect a power station the morning after reports of gunfire from within. Panama City power grid currently under Central Pact control. *June 17th AM: TPA suspends aircraft missions in Panama City due to severe weather in the area in addition to reports of Panamanian aircraft not being able to sustain flight. *June 17th PM: TPA Spetsnaz capture Panamanian General in the outskirts of Panama City and transported to friendly controlled zone for interrogation. Boliverian Intelligence discovers from the General that a the PPF is reorganizing and mobilizing on the Northern Coast. *July 2nd: TPN Carrier Group stationed in Boliveria sails towards Southern Panama towards Isle de Coiba to use it as another staging point to strike Panama from the South. TPA aircraft begins destroying marked targets on land. *July 5th: Majority of Panama City is now under Central Pact control while minimal sporadic fighting continues in the city. *July 7th: TPA, Firebrand and Angel Corp volunteers plan 'Operation Last Ditch' in response to the growing threat of a Panamanian counter attack from the western side of the Panama Canal. *July 15th: Central Pact begins rounding up surrendering PPF forces and taking them to holding centers. Category:Timelines Category:Events